The Dath of Dan
by Dalexfan1
Summary: Daniel gives it his all and more to defend New York. rated M for graphic themes


Dan arrived in New York to see citizen's running every which way. A car was thrown at Dan and he caught it with no effort then he looked across the street Adam had transformed into his rage state he was 6'3 massive as the incredible hulk and had red eyes. The creature was holding a little girl up by one hand and pushed the mother across the deck Dan super sped across the deck and grabbed the girl. Putting her down Dan looked at her. "It's ok." He said then the teen was yanked up into the air the monster was holding Dan by the throat then he repeatedly punched him in the ribs the boy tasted blood in his mouth Dan heard the girl crying he looked up at Adam just in time for his fist to meet his jaw blood went streaming from his mouth the boy flew across the street through three walls and slammed into a dresser in an apartment. Seeing Adam crash through the roof landing in front of him as the beast ready to deliver the killing blow Dan summoned all his strength into his legs then charged grabbing Adam they went flying through the air And crashed into a power plant.

Dan I struggled to his feet the creature landed in front of him. The beast tried to bash Dan's skull in with his fists but the young man stopped it and the impact cracked the ground he pushed him away. The beast looked surprised. As the monster tried to grab him Dan dodged then using super speed and landed 2 punches as Dan went for an uppercut Adam caught fist in mid air and launched his own counter attack then using Dan's counter attack he threw him. As Dan got up the young man saw him running at him they jumped at each other. Trading blows that only god himself could with stand.

Dan eventually regained the upper hand using both his super strength and speed he launched a flurry of punches. His luck ran out as Adam gained the upper hand.

grabbing Dan by the shirt and smiling the beast face planted him into the street about ten times then Dan smashed the teen into the ground as Dan tried to get up the beast rammed his knee into Dan's stomach and Dan went flying into a wall. The onslaught of blows did not stop he punched Dan again and again. Then as the hero fell to the floor Adam started stomping on Dan's head. Alex who had been watching blasted him with a spell he crashed into the Starbucks running over to her fallen boy friend she helped him up.

The creature got back up looking very pissed.

The boy turned to Alex "get out of here now." He said the wizard grabbed his arm "Danny pleas don't" She begged Dan looked at her and said "it's why I'm here." Then turning around he faced the creature they ran at each other and with super strength punched each other at the same time and both went flying back. Dan recovered first and so did Adam. Then again the two ran at each other. Dan landed about three good blows before Adam punched him and he landed face first on the floor. As Adam punched the floor Dan rolled out of the way, he then sped back at him ramming his knee into The beasts gut and flipped him he went flying up to the roof of an apartment. Dan jumped after him as he landed getting ready to punch him The creature grabbed Dan again jumped in the air and sent both of them through the floor and into the boiler room of the apartment. Adam started choking Dan. The teen opened his eyes eyes and blasted him with his heat vision. Adam hit the ceiling and landed on the floor then grabbing Dan by the leg spun him around and threw the young man into a wall Dan got up and threw him breathing heavily again Dan was getting tired .

* * *

><p><em>BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! <em>The street shook violently as Dan And Adam exchanged blows under the streets of Chicago _BAM! _Dan came shooting out of the floor like a rocket and slammed into a wall and fell to the floor. Adam jumped out of the hole and started to advance on a couple. But Dan ran over and tackled Adam the two fought for awhile. Then Dan came crashing to the ground Adam towering over him picked him up and again started punching him in the ribs then Alex felt something wet hit her face wiping it she saw it was blood. Then looking at Dan he was on his hands and knees coughing up blood. As Adam went to finish him off a child about four or five was crying Adam dropped Dan and went over to the little girl and almost killed the five year old but Dan ran over grabbing Adam by the waist charged up and leaped through the air like a rocket with Adam in his arms. Alex, Jeff and everyone else saw the two vanish from sight.

Dan took Adam up into space and then back two earth. As the two reentered earths atmosphere fire surrounded the two like a meteor. As the people of New York watched Dan and Adam came crashing back to earth. BAM! The impact caused a massive crater Adam Died and reverted too his human state. Amanda and Jeff Ran up too see a tattered Jacket on a stick like a flag. When the smoke cleared Dan stood up and stumbled over and fell into Alex's arms the girl gently laid him down "Alex…is everyone…" The wizard smile at her boy friend tears in her eyes "were safe Danny All of us, you did it." He smiled weekly. "g…good…that's all that matter's." then his eyes closed and his body went limp. "Danny." Alex whispered then she did something she'd never done. She cried holding Dan's lifeless body. Justin didn't cry but there were tears in his eyes. Dan's family, friends and the whole world mourned the loss of the bravest hero they'd ever have.

* * *

><p>One week after his death a funeral was held four Dan. Millions from all over the world attended. The mayor gave a speech. "This young man died as he lived, defending us all. He may have come from another world but he will always belong to ours." One by one people placed roses on his casket.<p>

As the week dragged on Alex went back to work at the sub station. Max walked in as she was reading an article about Dan. "Still no word from Fisher hasn't called or e-mailed." The boy stated looking at Dan's table were he used to sit and do his work. Alex shook her head "Dan Isn't coming back Maxi its arak, people die there every day."

* * *

><p>Dan had come up with a lie that he'd be in arak helping injured troops. The boy looked at her and said "look sis Fisher's fine just lost in the trenches you know how he disappears into his work." Then walking forward he put his hand on her shoulder. "what are you doing here any way dad told you to take time off." Alex looked down "and do what I'm trying to keep my self occupied." Max sighed telling her to do it some were else "find some one to talk too." With that said max left Alex got up and flashed herself to Schaumburg and knocked on the fisher's door Dan' mother answered it. "Mrs. Fisher I'm-"I know who you are Ms. Russo my son talks about you a LOT." Alex stated she was the reason she came to visit. "Has there been word from arak I've…well I've been so worried." Alex shook her head "Mrs. Fisher we both know your son died in New York last week. Dan's mom glared at Alex. "Look I'm not her as a wizard I- "then why are you her Mrs. Russo?" Dan's mom asked crossing her arms.<p>

"I don't know exactly maybe its just…well I don't know if he told you we had been seeing each other for the past few months romantically." Dan's mom said nothing as Alex continued. "look I know the rest of the world adored him and misses him now that he's gone but no one else on this stupid planet could understand what it felt like to really love him, to be loved_ by_ him." Mrs. Fisher's face softened as Alex's lower lip began to quiver "and now it feels like every minute of every day like I'm broken, like I'm the one that fucking jack ass pounded on." With that said Alex berried her hands in her face and cried. Dan's mother gently pulled the girls hands away from her eyes. "you know I was just about to make some tea you look like you could use some."

The wizard nodded "Thank you." Alex said wiping away her tears and stepped inside the house.


End file.
